


It’s Raining Prompts!

by Its_Raining_Here



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raining_Here/pseuds/Its_Raining_Here
Summary: A collection of Undertale prompts that I’ll post sometimes. Feel free to take these prompts and write something with them, and please let me know when you do! I would love to read them!Maybe I’ll even write some of them, idk
Relationships: Grillby/Sans (Undertale), W. D. Gaster/Sans
Comments: 39
Kudos: 21





	1. Surprise Party!

**Author's Note:**

> Of course we gotta start with some good ol sansby

Grillby wants to surprise Sans with a birthday party, since Sans never celebrates it. Grillby struggles with every aspect of the party, having to not so discreetly ask questions about what Sans likes.

“What’s your favorite flavor of cake?”

“Is there anything you’ve been wanting recently?”

Grillby comes to realize that he doesn’t actually know as much about Sans as he thought.


	2. Cats Or Dogs

Grillby wants to get a dog. Sans wants to get a cat. They compromise and get both.

Chaos ensues.


	3. Take A Break

It’s 3 am at the lab, and Sans has been working nonstop. Gaster has to convince Sans to take a break. 

Can be written as platonic or romantic, personally I see it being romantic.


	4. The Melted Marshmallow

Sans falls into the CORE instead of Gaster.

Gaster isn’t taking it too well.

Do with that what you will.


	5. Toby

The annoying dog is actually Sans’ pet, that he sends after Papyrus to torment him as a prank. Papyrus thinks it’s just some stray dog, and is surprised when he sees his collar with the words: 

“If found, please return to Comic Sans Gaster”

His reaction is up to you!


	6. Soul Sharing! ...no not that way

When the machine broke, Sans and Gasters souls went all fucky wucky and now Gaster is latched onto Sans soul, and now they share a soul. Occasionally, he can control the body, but Sans has primary control.

No one knows, not even Papyrus.

Or maybe he does know. You pick.


	7. What Do You Mean You Can’t See Him?

Sans chills in his room when Papyrus isn’t home to talk to Gaster and they exchange jokes and shit. No one else can see him, so it’s like he’s talking to air. One day, Papyrus comes home early, only to find him talking to himself as though someone were responding to him.

He doesn’t want to assume anything, but is Sans really fully sane?

Yo but like what if he’s actually hallucinating because he misses Gaster so much, he’s just pretending he’s there so he doesn’t forget him?

And Papyrus takes him to Dr. Alphys, where Sans insists that Gaster is real, and everyone else is just crazy.

And if he’s not hallucinating, maybe Alphys prescribes him some medicine that ACTUALLY FUCKING MESSES WITH HIS HEAD BECAUSE HE DOESNT NEED IT????


	8. What If

Ok so this doesn’t make any fucking sense but-

Gaster is actually Sans, but he faked his death to start a new life. No one remembers Gaster because he “erased himself from history”

Maybe he found a way to access the code, and deleted Gaster from it, replacing it with Sans and Papyrus because he didn’t want to be alone. 

It would explain why Sans and Papyrus “just sort of showed up one day.” According to the Snowdin shopkeeper.

The Mystery Man, or what we assume to be Gaster, is a fragment of lost code left over from the past.

It’s a really dumb “what if” with no real reason behind it, and a lot of plot holes that would be there, but it just popped into my head and I wrote it down and now I really like it.


	9. Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> neglectful papyrus is something that i almost never see so i made a prompt for it

There was absolutely nothing wrong with Sans.

Not at all.

Papyrus was sure of it.

He was always smiling, making awful jokes, pranking his friends, and helping everyone around town.

So why was everyone telling him to get Sans therapy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> already got something written for this prompt uwu


End file.
